Tira y afloja es otra forma de definir a la idiotez
by karunebulous
Summary: Los adultos pueden ser tan infantiles, eso ya le queda claro a Okita. [One-Shot][Fem!Gintoki][Gender-bender]


**Título:** Tira y afloja es otra forma de definir a la idiotez.

 **Fandom:** Gintama.

 **Personajes:** Okita, Hijikata, Ginko, Kondo.

 **Advertencias:** Gender-bender, fem!Gintoki, implícito Hijikata/Ginko, OOC, POV Okita, cliché en bruto.

 **Género:** Dizque humor.

 **Disclaimer:** Gintama es del gorila que dibuja, yo sólo plasmo mis loqueras.

 **Resumen:** Los adultos pueden ser tan infantiles, eso ya le queda claro a Okita. [One-Shot][Fem!Gintoki][Gender-bender]

 **N/A:** Yep, esto estaba estancado y al final salió así. Fem!Gin porque quise.

* * *

No cabrea tanto a Sougo Okita ver interrumpida su siesta. Tampoco importa el hecho de que son (según la hora de su móvil) las tres de la tarde y no tiene inclinación de salir a patrullar; cualquier hora es buena para echar una cabezada. Hasta ahora no le han diagnosticado narcolepsia, considerando la frecuencia que dedica a buscar un banquillo y caer dormido en vez de hacer propiamente el trabajo por el que recibe un buen sueldo.

Que la palabra «descanso» ya no es digna de llamarse ese nombre gracias al bastardo de Hijikata cabrea a la enésima potencia a Sougo Okita: Despertar viendo esa cara de culo le echa a perder el día a cualquiera.

Ignora en cual número de «Hijikata-cadáver» ha dejado de contar, cuando se ve regresando a la nada utópica realidad en forma de chocar contra un árbol. Hijikata le ha _informado_ a los gritos que al encontrarlo roncando —eso es difamación; hasta donde sabe, él no ronca— en los pasillos, le ha visto cara de balón de fútbol. No se siente con ánimos de admitir que aun siente el impacto del golpe, y eso es mucho decir dada la frecuencia de sus combates contra China.

«Cabrón», piensa, esquivando un ataque destinado a derribarlo. Un _german supplex_ más tarde, Hijikata queda estampado contra el suelo.

Lástima que sobrevive como la cucaracha con flequillo que es. Por suerte, Okita se considera mejor que cualquier insecticida y va a deshacerse de la sucia plaga.

Sin embargo, la pelea improvisada —a puños— se detiene al sonido de una perezosa voz y Okita pronostica un severo castigo para el oficial que ha abandonado sus deberes de vigilancia de la entrada del cuartel; al menos eso es lo que cruza por su mente al ver la expresión de Hijikata: Parece que el tipo se ha tragado un limón y el semblante no le ha mejorado cuando enciende un cigarrillo.

Él puede apostar una quincena de Hijikata a que el motivo se llama Ginko Sakata, quien exudaba pereza por los poros y viene arrastrando una masa deforme que reconoce de inmediato.

—¡¿Qué demonios hiciste, Yorozuya?! —el estallido no se hace esperar y Okita rueda los ojos, aburrido.

La jefa sostiene con brusquedad al apaleado bulto por el cuello del oscuro uniforme, dejándolo frente a ellos tal cual saco de papas.

—Soy la chica de las entregas. ¿Y la paga? —demanda ella con fastidio.

—Sale del bolsillo de Hijikata, Jefa —Okita le contesta, quitándose la máscara de dormir de la cabeza, regresando el flequillo a su posición original.

—Llegue antes de los treinta minutos. Págame, calvito —ella mira con desgano a Hijikata, extendiendo la mano—. Saca la cartera que no tengo todo el día.

—Si, Hijikata. No sea moroso —gorjea Okita, incapaz de contener las ganas de martirizarle la paciencia al vicecomandante.

—¡Kondo no es ninguna pizza, imbéciles!

Al decir verdad, Okita no ve ninguna diferencia entre su comandante y una. Esa mujer —porque está convencido de que no ha podido ser alguien más que la chica Shimura— sí que se ha ensañado en ese encuentro de gorilas, no cualquiera es capaz de reducir a Kondo de esa manera.

—Que no se te olvide mi propina —la Jefa sigue esperando.

El flamante capitán de la primera división del Shinsengumi nuca ha podido evitar admirar como su colega sádica se las arregla con casi nulo esfuerzo de su parte para desbaratar la compostura del vicecomandante. Es hasta insólito (hablando en sentido irónico, porque a estas alturas eso es predecible) que Hijikata nunca ha fallado en morder el improvisado anzuelo: La cara agria es sustituida por una tensa mandíbula y labios apretados, sin mencionar que parece disparar en cualquier momento rayos laser por los ojos. Por experiencia, Okita reconoce los evidentes signos de que esa «bomba de relojería» ya tiene cuenta regresiva para detonar.

Es hilarante.

Y siempre ha sido un buen complemento la inconsciente sincronización entre la irreverente cabeza de la Yorozuya y él cuando el objetivo es sacar de quicio a Hijikata.

Sin embargo, todavía no hay ladridos. Raro.

Mientras bosteza, Okita mira como Hijikata le da una calada a su cigarrillo… y bota las cenizas en la palma de la Jefa, comandando:

—Listo. Ahora, largo.

«Oh», un asomo de sonrisa se refleja en el rostro de Okita, quien curioso, alza una ceja.

Ante la sonrisa de suficiencia de Hijikata, Ginko tiene la cabeza gacha y el plateado flequillo cubre sus ojos. Al verla tan silenciosa, Okita recuerda que es una mujer impredecible y por eso se pregunta cómo va a desquitarse luego de haber sido utilizada como cenicero.

Con descaro, ella pasa por encima del inconsciente Kondo, acortando la distancia con Hijikata. Ginko no necesita alzar demasiado la cabeza para posar sus ojos vacíos en él. A Okita no le pasa desapercibido que Hijikata permanece en el sitio.

(Y aquí Okita se permite visualizar un buen rodillazo en las bolas del adicto a la mayonesa, porque la imaginación es gratis).

—Vaya, me he engrasado de mierda de perro —dice ella sin ninguna inflexión en la voz, borrándole la sonrisa del rostro a Hijikata—. Al menos conseguí un trapo.

Ahora es el turno de ella para sonreír psicóticamente y Okita observa con diversión como ella se limpia la mano sucia en una de las mangas del oscuro uniforme de Hijikata, dejando un manchón grisáceo imposible de ocultar a pesar del color oscuro. Okita ignora cuanto detergente necesitaría aquella prenda para regresar a la normalidad.

—¡¿A quién estás llamando _trapo_?! —Hijikata retrocede pocos pasos, taladrándola con la mirada.

—Si te sientes aludido, ¿yo qué culpa tengo? —por supuesto, Ginko no se inmuta—. Como si quisiera que me pasaras tus bacterias, Oogushi.

—Cierto, Oogushi. Deberías vacunarte contra la rabia —Okita interviene en autopiloto. Después de todo, molestar a Hijikata ya es una conducta intrínseca de su parte.

—Eso es peligroso, puede contagiar a alguien —la Jefa dijo con fingida preocupación.

—Y que lo diga, Jefa —suspira Okita—. Cada vez que menciono la palabra que empieza por «V» sale corriendo y se mea en los rincones. Tal vez debería probar lo del periódico a ver si obedece.

Okita ignora el ladrido dirigido a él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Souichiro, si no sabes ocuparte de una mascota, ¿para qué la tienes? Es lo mismo que le digo a Kagura. ¡Al final como la madre termino encargándome de la mierda de Sadaharu y de paso, sacándolo a pasear!

—Es Sougo, Jefa —«No sea fantasma, Jefa. Las gafas son las encargadas de los quehaceres, ¿cierto?», piensa con aburrimiento.

Ginko pone los ojos en blanco.

—¡Discúlpate con el perro! Digo… ¡Conmigo! —Okita casi se ríe. Evidentemente Hijikata necesita su ración de mayonesa para evitar sus arranques de estupidez—. ¡Disculpate conmigo y con el perro, Yorozuya! ¡Tú también, Sougo!

—Sí. Sí —Ginko se da el lujo de restarle importancia—. Sólo aleja tus gérmenes de mí, Oogushi. No los necesito.

—¡Mira quién habla! ¡Tú eres el saco de gérmenes aquí! —brama Hijikata.

—¡Pues claro, todos somos gérmenes hasta que se demuestre lo contrario! —Ginko se burla— ¿O es que todavía te crees que las chicas son como los figurines de tu _alter ego otaku_? ¡Nos soplamos los mocos, cagamos y sangramos cinco días al mes! ¡Madura, Oogushi!

—¿Cómo es que has sobrevivido hasta ahora, Jefa? —esta vez es Ginko a la que le toca reprender al entrometido Okita por la evidente grosería. Nadie lo culpa, si le dan oportunidad, él interpreta las cosas a su modo.

—No me llamo Oogushi y no necesito saber cómo funcionas, subnormal —carraspea Hijikata—. Ya se nota que vienes jodida de fábrica.

—¡Provengo de azúcar, flores y muchos colores!

—Hasta que la sustancia «X» te echó a perder. ¿Y así me dices que madure? ¡Madura tú!

—¿Acaso me ves cara de fruta? ¡Cierra la boca, monstruo de mayonesa!

«Jefa, nació con una», allí está Okita, agarrando en el aire el doble sentido. Es que se la ponen muy fácil.

—¡Cállate tú, dulcera maniática!

Okita sacude la cabeza mientras los argumentos aumentan su nivel de idiotez. De verdad, los adultos de hoy en día no tienen remedio.

A simple vista, éste es otro ejemplo del ciclo repetitivo entre esos dos —encontrarse, pelear y seguir cada uno su camino—; él ya lo ha presenciado varias veces y aprovecha para meter cizaña. Precisamente con este tipo de interacción, él ha estado propenso a advertir detalles que se ocultan bajo la capa de animadversión mutua. Porque a él no lo engañan, la química está allí. ¿O tal vez es su vena _shipper_?

Claro que Hijikata y la Jefa no son del tipo que practica coqueteo empalagoso de la nada. Lo que más se asemeja a algún piropo —y aquí habla con sarcasmo— ha sido los: «imbécil», «bruja», «parásito», «Mayo-cerdo», «cabeza hueca», «estreñido»; (junto con una larga lista que le da flojera mencionar) y de vez en cuando, ciertas palabras ofensivas con «Z» y «P» —cuando Hijikata está lo suficientemente cabreado—, o con «C» y distintos términos escatológicos —eso sí, en las inusuales veces donde Ginko pierde la compostura—. Okita duda que vaya a escuchar algo diferente de esos dos.

Aunque es el colmo de lo absurdo que todos (Si, él no es el único; aunque si es el observador más antiguo de esos dos) a su alrededor hayan pillado lo que deberían haber pillado los directamente involucrados. Vaya chorrada.

Okita rueda los ojos, resignado.

Si por él fuera (y a veces le dan ganas), agarra sus cabezas y las choca entre sí. O quizá es capaz de volver a esposarlos para que hagan algo con esa tensión irresuelta.

Mientras, seguirá con su acostumbrado ritual de observador silencioso agarrando una ramita suelta para despertar a su lastimado comandante, picándole la cara sin delicadeza.

* * *

¿Alguien notó el guiño al cartoon Powerpuff Girls (Las Chicas Superpoderosas)?, eso fue random de mi parte.

A mi OTP de este fandom la amo como sea xD, lo admito. Fue bastante tonto, aunque quise publicarlo. Quizá lo edite en un futuro.

Me gusta ese headcanon de Sougo como captain ship del GinHijiGin (gracias por ese episodio 166 en el anime xD), yo no lo veo como un shipper loco, sino más bien del tipo que observa XD.

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
